Momentary Distraction
by SuperWhoLandLocked
Summary: Elena needs a distraction after Bonnie's remembrance thing. Damon obliges. Lemony one-shot with some humor at the end.
**Ok, so as there is a scene that will probably be happening in the next few chapters of _Aftermath,_ I needed to, well, practice, I guess you could call it. And since I've gotten some requests for a smutty Delena fic I figured, why not? It gives me some practice and appeases my readers. Win-win, right? So, here is my first lemon. I'm currently terrified as to what you people will think...**

* * *

Her hands pulled at him, frantically trying to reassure herself that he was still there, that no matter what, he wasn't going anywhere. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily, and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"'Lena, are you sure? Do you want this now? After everything that's happened?" he asked her quietly, hands firm on her hips. She pushed into him, breath coming in fast pants.

"Damon, that's why I need this right now. I can't think about everything right now. I need a distraction." she told him. His lips pulled into a smirk.

"Oh? So now I'm just a distraction?" he asked. She smirked in return, pushing into him again.

"You always have been." she whispered into his ear, dropping her voice low and causing him to shudder.

"God, Elena." he growled before he turned so her back was against the wall. She gasped as his thigh nestled in between her legs. He nipped at her neck, causing her to shudder this time as his hands wandered over her body and under her shirt.

"You have far too many clothes on." she moaned, tugging his shirt out of his pants. His hands stopped their exploration as he helped rid himself of the garment. She raised her arms as he tugged her shirt over her head in exchange. She let out a shallow breath as his hands began to roam her body again. He groaned as she arched into his ministrations and pulled him down for another kiss. Her hands made their way to his belt, blindly fumbling as the kiss grew more heated. Undoing the belt, she pushed his pants down before hooking her fingers in his boxers, pushing them down as well.

"Now who has too many clothes on?" he breathed against her ear. She pulled away and gave a seductive grin.

"Well, then do something about it." she told him, her voice sultry. He growled and her pants quickly joined his on the floor. He pushed her further into the wall, their lips meeting again for another heavy kiss. As his lips trailed down her neck, she let out another breathy gasp.

"Damon, stop being a tease." she whimpered as he brushed her entrance. He gave another smirk.

"Who, me?" he asked. She growled and pulled at him, attempting to relieve the overwhelming need that was growing inside her. He resisted her, pulling her arms above her head and lowering his mouth to her neck. She moaned.

"Damon, please." she whispered, arching into him even more. He growled and lifted her up before setting her down on him. She let out a breathy gasp.

"God, Damon, don't stop." she moaned as he began thrusting into her, his lips on hers. His hands tightened on her waist as he lowered his mouth to her neck once more, fangs glossing over her taut skin.

"Do it." she breathed. With a quick bite, his fangs tore through her flesh as he drank from her. She retaliated in the same way, burying her fangs into his shoulder as she drank deeply. They pulled away at the same time, Damon still nestled inside her. He pulled out and entered her again, causing her breath to hitch. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, grabbing them as he thrusted into her again. She gasped as he changed the angle, hitting her in just the right spot. The pressure that had already built up was climbing even higher.

"Damon, I'm close." she panted. He breathed against her skin, hips stuttering as he drew them closer and closer to their completion. With a loud cry, Elena fell over the edge, Damon following closely behind her. As his hips began to slow, they met again for another kiss., this one slow and languid.

"Damon? Have you seen-OH MY GOD! My eyes! Seriously, you two can't do it in a bedroom, like normal people? This makes, what, like the fifth time this summer someone has walked in on you two? I thought I was safe having gone the whole summer, you know, NOT walking in on you two going at it on whatever flat surface you could find !" Caroline screeched as she walked in and immediately turned towards the door. Damon stilled as Elena dropped her head to his shoulder, cheeks flushed red.

"It's my house, Blondie. If I want to have sex with my girlfriend against the wall in _my_ house then I will, damn it. Why are you even here?" Damon snapped. The blonde vampire heaved a sigh.

"Well, who I was looking for is currently wrapped around you. But, it doesn't matter anymore. And, I just wanted to let you know everyone is on their way back here from Bonnie's remembrance thing so you might want to redress." Caroline said before promptly leaving the Boarding House, quickly shutting the door behind her. Elena sighed and pulled away from Damon. He tilted her chin up.

"Hey, don't start. The whole purpose of this rendezvous was to get your mind off of _that_. Don't let Caroline ruin it, okay? You'll be okay. Everything and everyone will be okay." he told her softly. She smiled at him.

"I just can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. It took the whole summer, Damon!" she whispered.

"I know." he told her, dropping a kiss to her lips as he released her and they redressed.

"I really hope you're decent in there! Everyone just pulled up." Caroline shouted from outside. Damon groaned as he rested his forehead on Elena's.

"Think we can sneak away upstairs?" he asked.

"Don't even think about it, Damon!" Caroline called.

"She ruins all the fun." he whispered. Elena laughed as the front door reopened to allow everyone in.

* * *

 **Ok. I really hope I did okay with this. Tell me what you think, give some pointers, anything!**


End file.
